Be True to Myself
by anoniblast25
Summary: A veces, uno sólo necesita sentarse en completo silencio, con una manta alrededor y la completa atención hacia las estrellas para pensar en cuán afortunado se puede ser de, simplemente, vivir y existir. {ONE SHOT} Creado para el intercambio navideño de VLD Latinoamérica.


**HOLA.**

Sí, bueno, nomás vengo a dejar la entrada que hice para el intercambio del grupo de facebook _Voltron LD Latinoamérica_ ; la persona que me tocó fue Kevin Keith, quien dijo que "mientras tuviese a Lance, Hunk o Shay (o los tres), era feliz"; así que, aquí estoy yo para dejarle algo con ellos tres juntos.

En fin, espero al menos le agrade a alguien. Por fa, no lloren de lo horrible que está, y cualquier error, háganmelo saber xfa.

Gracias por tanto (y por darle una leída), perdón por tan poco, por estar en hiatus todo el año por mi flojera y por ser un escritor fantasma.

 _Mazel Tov, Feliz Navidad,  
Feliz Hannukka, Feliz Día de Reyes  
y Vrepit Suh, Dude._

* * *

 **Be True To Myself**

" _¿Cómo se le llama a lo que aunque la gente busca y puede tener fácilmente, no está conforme con ello?",_ era una de las cosas que Shay había pensado desde hacía un largo tiempo —para ser exactos, desde que Allura había acordado con el jefe de su clan en que sería bueno que, además de ella, un grupo de _balmerians_ asistiesen a unas sesiones especiales lideradas por Coran para conocer más de su perdida cultura—. Lo malo de las lecturas que el bigotudo hombre proporcionaba, y que se basaban en la diplomacia del ámbito político y la interacción de la cultura en general con otras especies de los planetas con los cuales estaba ligado en su tiempo Altea, era que te ponían a sobre pensar por cosas que no valían tanto la pena —como los conocimientos que se transmitían entre generaciones sobre la validez y el funcionamiento de los cristales, la historia del clan y su amistad con la raza alteana, y demás material viejo y pasado que igual Coran insistía en explicar para que se tuviese un panorama más grande—. Sin embargo, y aunque no lo admitiese, la curiosidad se le resbalaba de los dedos, y el ideal de saber el nombre de la corta definición, que le había marcado el curso de la vida a partir de entonces, podía incluso hacerle sentir mal de tanto buscar la bendita respuesta. " _Ya sabes, a eso que la gente siempre está buscando e intenta en reemplazar el vacío que se tiene en el pecho_."

Fuera de eso, había que ser honesto ante el tema y el debate abierto que Coran mencionó a mitad de su lectura semanal en aquella ocasión: por regla general o mera coincidencia, todo ser en el universo ha pensado en que la vida suele estar dividida en dos simples percepciones, que se conocen como "sencilla" y "difícil". Los intermedios no cuentan, puesto a que en esos mismos puntos de vista no existe a lo que se le menciona como "gris"; blanco o negro, luz u oscuridad, mucho o poco, sí o no, son ejemplos de lo que se ha tenido que lidiar desde los orígenes de la existencia. Y con completa sinceridad, a Shay le costaba mucho creer que una idea tan pequeña como esa, podía dar un vuelco enorme a pensamientos con los cuales divagaba de diversas formas, pues de un momento a otro pasaba de estar pensando en cómo estaba encerrada tras rejas oxidadas de metal, a hallarse caminando por una pradera de exóticas y olorosas flores.

Siendo así el caso, siempre se volvía a cuestionar lo primero que le cruzaba por la mente: ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose como si no estuviese conforme con su existir? Y más importante, ¿por qué sucedían esas visualizaciones cuando, dejando toda la filosofía barata por parte de Coran, sabía que estaba libre de culpa y peligro? Es decir, la transición de pasar a estar sentada sobre una dura roca enterrada entre grava y arena hacia un almohadón en la gigantesca nave de la Princesa Allura era sin duda como si no fuese cierta; imposible, casi incomprensible, aun cuando tocaba con las propias manos las suaves cobijas y con los dedos sentía los mullidos sillones, a pesar de que con los amarillentos ojos observaba las brillantes luces de todo el castillo, las paredes limpias y albinas bien decoradas, a la gente que vivía y caminaba entre pasillos con los pies a un ritmo tan libre que, juraba ella, en cualquier momento habrían de ponerse a bailar.

—Sigo sin entender lo que estás preguntando, Shay —había murmurado Lance muy cerca de ella, acurrucándosele enseguida mientras Hunk les proporcionaba mantas y almohadas, durante una de las noches en que se quedó a dormir en el lobby junto a ambos.

Era cotidiano que por temporadas, algunos aliados se quedasen descansando en las instalaciones del palacio; el clan de Shay no era una excepción a tal situación, por lo que durante su estadía, asistían a las sesiones de Coran por la mañana, ayudaban al equipo Voltron por la tarde y en la noche eran libres de tomar un respiro; desde entonces, se había vuelto una costumbre que Hunk, Lance y ella se viesen en el lobby para dormir juntos. Lo que más le gustaba a Shay, era mirar a través de la enorme pantalla del centro la totalidad de las estrellas, comiendo lo que se molestaba en preparar Hunk entretanto platicaban y, a veces, jugaban los tan llamados "videojuegos".

Ella suspiró, todavía con una sonrisa en el resignado rostro. Llevaba algo de tiempo intentando explicar lo que le carcomía la cabeza, y con sinceridad, hablar con Lance y Hunk no le estaba ayudando mucho tampoco; no había respuesta a lo que trataba de encontrar, por lo que creyó por un breve momento en que caería en la locura hasta que su propio subconsciente afirmó que le estaba sacando demasiadas alternativas y pensamientos basura a algo que, reconocía ella, no era tan complicado.

Hombre, podría vivir en las estrellas si así fuese posible y, claro, dejar de tomarle importancia a esos pequeños detalles.

Sólo era reconocer un maldito concepto.

—" _Lo que uno no tiene y tampoco siente hasta que llena el vacío con bienes materiales como territorios, instrumentos, armas, joyas o piedras preciosas, poder y orgullo"_ —leyó una vez más Hunk en la pequeña pantalla que Shay le había prestado, integrándose a la conversación; se acomodó a su otro extremo, entre la fortaleza de mantas que armaron, y se quedó pensando un poco para luego sobarse la barbilla—, ¿Coran te habló de eso en la lectura de hoy?

—Sí —mencionó ella, dejando a Lance recostar la cabeza en su regazo.

—Pero no recuerdas el nombre de eso que te explicó —confirmó Lance, llevándose un pedazo de comida a la boca; Shay asintió apenada al igual que Hunk, quien parecía estar de acuerdo con él—. No sé, me suena mucho a lo que llamamos en la Tierra a la…

—Felicidad —habló Hunk después de tronarse los dedos; hizo a Lance y Shay quedarse callados por unos cuantos _tics_. El rostro de Shay pasó de la mencionada resignación a la curiosidad mientras el de Lance alzaba sus cejas por la realización—. Así nos referimos a eso que tratas de explicar: es aquello que no todos tienen, y lo representan con un "vacío en el pecho" que se intenta llenar mediante cosas materiales o actividades.

—¡Oh, sí! —Lance siguió sus gestos, irguiéndose para encarar a ambos con la emoción postrada en su semblante; luego, prosiguió— Hay gente que dice "la felicidad está al alcance de uno mismo" —e imitando un tono burlón, se rio—, pero es mentira, ¿sabes? Digo, yo creo que mientras hagas las cosas que te apasionan, lo que te gusta o lo que tú consideres correcto, está bien.

Shay se quedó atónita ante las palabras de ambos; tomó aire, asintió con pesadez, procesando lo recién escuchado. Recopiló todos los comentarios de Coran sobre el tema, pensó en los diversos ejemplos, y terminó por preguntarse tres simples cosas: ¿así se le llamaba? ¿Eso era en verdad? ¿Así de moldeable era el concepto?

Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma: toda su vida, la idea de "felicidad" había sido algo difícil de imaginar. Tuvo la desgracia de existir cuando su pueblo y planeta entero estaban bajo un régimen de dictadura, por lo que lo material no fue algo destacable e importante; vivió entre pesadillas y penumbras, y todos los días era una gran suerte que saliese ilesa de cualquier riesgo en el que la pusiesen —como acarrear los dichosos cristales que su clan extraía, como salir de expedición a recoger comida durante las noches en las que no los vigilaban, como acatar las órdenes de los generales que visitaban la zona de la tribu y osaban aprovecharse de sus pocas oportunidades—; tener esa misma carga en los hombros, el vacío en el pecho y el cansancio impregnado en el rostro, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que el día siguiente sería mejor al anterior, y así sucesivamente hasta que se creyó su propia falsedad y se tragó la mentira de que todo estaría bien, de que nada habría de cambiar, y que mientras viviese con ese miedo que le revolvía el estómago, llegaría muy lejos a sobrevivir.

Pero, por supuesto, sobrevivir nunca fue el perfecto camino a sólo vivir.

—¿Shay? — el suave tono de Lance la devolvió al momento, a ese justo en el que se encontraba sumida en sábanas de tela importada y en la presencia de dos de las personas que le ayudaron a cambiar de perspectiva, de decisión, de destino— ¿Todo en orden?

—Claro —y se giró a observarlo, luego a Hunk—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Shay, estás llorando —se limitó Hunk a mencionar preocupado y con voz temblorosa.

Por su parte, ella se tocó las mejillas con vergüenza al asegurarlo, y entrecerrando los ojos evitó ponerse a lagrimear; no bastó, pues ambos jóvenes se acercaron a ella para rodearla con sus brazos, seguido de Lance que se cubrió a sí mismo y a ellos con una de las mantas.

Bien, debía ser honesta consigo misma: había pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuvo una oportunidad para descargarse como en esa ocasión, y con toda emoción en el pecho, se sentía realmente feliz de tener alguien en quien confiar.


End file.
